


Cœur noir

by Voidmadison



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Liad is just alive, Multi, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, eren is in love, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidmadison/pseuds/Voidmadison
Summary: The warm breeze of summer was relaxing the two young adults as they laid on the concrete of the rooftop." My life was sad as hell without you." Admitted Liad as she took a puff off her joint" Your life has always been sad as fuck, even when i was there." pointed out Eren, his eyes shut."Yeah but you made everything bearable."
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren yaeger/Liad nahori





	Cœur noir

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time actually writing something in english and posting it on the internet so pls don't be harsh :(((

Marseille, France. 18h30

The huge family mansion, usually silent and deadly boring, was currently a giant battlefield where a dozen of young adults were preparing for the party of their life.  
In less than 2 hours, the group of childhood friends are going to celebrate the 18th birthday of the triplets.

Everyone is at their task, doing their best to decorate, make the food, buy all the alcohol in the world to have the best party ever. The house is gigantic, but the friend group is big enough to take care of the preparation without any exterior help.

"Do you think we have enough goose?" Asked Jean, staring intently at the tremendous amount of alcohol stored in the pantry

The blonde soon-to-be birthday girl sighed loudly, contemplating. "I don't know bro, i guess people are gon' bring bottles anyway, right?"

"Oh." the taller boy scratched the back of his head, not having thought about that fact earlier. "Eheh, you're right." 

The blonde freckled girl smiled brightly at him, leading him outside of the dark pantry. 

"Simi!" Someone calls from upstairs, and she and Jean look up to see her twin sister, half-dressed, desperate and visibly stressed out. "Where the fuck did you put my green top?!?!"

"Which one?" 

"THE ONE THAT GOES WITH THE FUCKING PANTS!!!!!" She yells, pointing at the apple green, expensive looking pants that she was currently wearing, her pink wavy hair bouncing everywhere. 

"Geeze Hada, settle down it did not took its own lil legs and ran away. " Grunted the blonde one while going up the stairs to see what the fuss was all about. 

"And for god's sake..." Hadassah added after taking a long, deep breath "CAN SOMEONE TEXT LIAD TO GET HER FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW???" 

"She's on her way, stop yelling." Said Eren, chilling on the couch while blowing air into the balloons.

"How do you know?" Asked Connie who was doing the exact same thing on the white carpet in front of the couch. 

"She told me?" replied Eren as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in fact: it was, because Connie immediately added: 

"Why do i ask?" followed by a long and loud sigh. 

POV: Liad

"I don't wanna go... " Liad murmured on her brother's shoulder, her big curly hair getting all over the young man's face

"Then don't." He said matter-of-factly. 

"If i don't dad is going to say i'm a spoiled brat." 

"Which you are." 

"Shut up i'm not." spat the brunette

"You're a loaded, pretty ass 17 year old teen with a loaded family, loaded friends who doesn't want to go to her 18th birthday because she has mood swings." 

"I don't wanna go because they all hate me." 

The older man landed his eyes on his adoptive sister. He wanted her to not look sad or angry at least once in her life but the girl didn't seem to want to comply. 

"No one hates you." He refuted half-heartedly. Somewhere inside him, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to crush her spirit. 

"They all hate me." She repeted, her light green eyes wandering around the room. "I would hate me too if i were them." 

"Did you text Eren?" 

Silence fell almost immediately between the two siblings. Tension started to build-up and that's not what the boy wanted. It was almost her birthday, he wanted her to have fun, not for her to burst into tears 30 minutes before her birthday party. 

" They invited him tonight" She said as she started tugging on the hem of her black dress. 

"Who? Eren?" Asked her brother, confused. 

Liad forced a low chuckle, clearly not amused by her brother's gullibility. " No Sha', not Eren." 

The young man's face contorted into a grimace that was on the way between "Oh shit i'm dumb" and "Nooooo way they did that to you." 

"I'll stay by your side, don't worry girlie." Sha said in hope of comforting her. 

Liad's plump lips stretched into a timid smile, revealing two deep dimples into her baby cheeks.   
Sha' adressed her the biggest smile ever, happy that he made her smile. 

"That's a whole lot better!" he laughed, pinching her cheeks playfully. 

He opened the door, letting the loud basses of the music inside the house get into the car. 

"Come on big girl, let's go celebrate your birthday." He said, hopping out of the driver's seat. 

In the front yard, Armin's finalizing the decoration when he sees his friend getting out of her car. 

"Hey Liad!" He called, super excited to see her. He jogged up to her, smiling from ear to ear. "It's been so long! I missed you girl!" He said, diving forward to hug her. 

She hugged him back awkwardly, obviously not ready to confront the outside world. 

"You okay?" Armin asked, suddenly worried. He used to know her well, she was acting weird. 

"Yeah." She said, her voice monotonous. "Why?" 

Armin frowned, noticing what he should've seen from the get-go. He tried to make eye contact, searching her gaze, but the only thing he found was an empty, blank and livid pair of what used to be her eyes. 

"Nothing." He lied to her face "Come inside, everyone's waiting for you !"


End file.
